


Red & Green  圣诞的颜色

by ChrisBlue



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: I just tag along with the author, M/M, Sickening Amounts of Fluff, Truly disgusting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Barry只是想要一个人静静地度过圣诞——但Hal可不这么想。一个关于圣诞节的故事。





	Red & Green  圣诞的颜色

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/gifts).
  * A translation of [Red & Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479544) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 搬运至AO3！  
> 如果喜欢这篇文也请去给原作者点个Kudos哦~

  他看着Wayne工业的卫星第三次划过那扇巨大的三格窗户，一手撑着下巴，一手散漫地敲着监控台的边缘。待在瞭望塔让人感觉平和，甚至冷静——这总是给Barry一种可以纵观大局之感。从瞭望塔上看，地球显得如此渺小……他的双眼流连于海洋的深蓝与一缕缕旋转的催眠的白色暴风云漩涡，类似于逆闪电小队和寒冬假日的事情似乎都不可思议地离他远去。他不明白Hal是如何做到在日复一日看着这样的情景之后还能保持一种如此现实的态度的，宇宙中有成百上千的星球，而自己只是整个宇宙万千物种之中的小小一员。在如此宏大的体系之中，人很难不感觉到自己的渺小。

  但至少这也有令他感到轻松些许的效用：让他忘记自己为何独自一人坐在一排闪动着许多即时影像、滚动着大量数据的屏幕前。Darryl在今年早些时候去世了（是心脏病，Barry总是说这些大贝利汉堡会削短他的寿命——最后事实证明他是对的，但这并不怎么让人开心），留下今年没有任何圣诞计划的Barry。他无法忍受独自坐在自己空旷的公寓里的感觉，所以……瞭望塔似乎成为了一个可以独自好好沉思的地方。转椅随着他扭动胯骨的动作而前后滑动，他眨着眼看向地球，发出一声十分疲惫的叹息。好吧，至少当每个人都在往嘴里塞着火鸡和蛋奶酒而外星人打算入侵地球的时候，还有他在这里。

  一声“滴”的轻响告诉他瞭望塔的舱门被打开了，他把自己的目光投向监视器，几乎就在期待是某位恶棍认为圣诞节是个尝试攻击正义联盟的好时机——在这种时候，他欢迎任何可以分散他的注意力的事情。当他发现一个熟悉的闪闪发光的绿人儿走过瞭望塔的摄像头时他惊讶地眨了眨眼，Hal进入监控室的时候他几乎没法让自己好好地站在那里。发现自己不是独自一人，灯侠停顿在了半空中。

  “Barry？”他降落到地板上，Barry坐着跟他虚弱地挥挥手。他走向监控台，面具从他的脸上逐渐消失：“你在这里干什么呢？”

  “你又在这里干什么呢？你今晚没有安排吗？”Barry调整着一个摄像头的旋钮，试图让自己看起来没有他自己所认为的那么可怜。Hal眯起眼睛看着他，抄着手臂，向后靠上显示屏墙。

  “嗯，我把给孩子们的礼物忘在这儿了……”他的声音逐渐变轻，Barry折腾着按钮努力假装自己很忙的样子，却被他旁边突然关上的百叶窗吓得小小地惊跳起来。Hal向他投去怀疑的眼神。

  “那你最好快点出发啦，不要迟到——”Barry转了转椅子，那样他就不用面对Hal的审视了，手指在键盘上敲敲打打，转转某个旋钮。然而他的椅子突然如光速一般地转了一百八十度，Barry握着椅子扶手稳住了自己，眨着眼看向Hal不悦的表情。

  “Bartholomew Allen，你打算独自一人在这上面度过平安夜而你没有告诉任何一个人？”

  Barry一时间有些不知所措，视线游移不定然而就是不看向Hal挂着一幅极不认同的表情的脸，同时因为尴尬而微微脸红。

  “我——得有人照看着地球确定没有事情发生——嘿！你要——”

  Hal以把他从椅子里抓起来的方式打断了他，把他推向舱门并生气地开口了。

  “不。那不可能。你跟我一起走。”

  Barry试图反抗，用脚跟擦着金属地面但是收效甚微：“Hal，别——我不想..勉强——”当Hal用绿灯戒的造物拨了降压柄的同时，一个巨大的绿色圆球关住了他。在两人出发前往海滨城的时候，哈尔向他抛了个灿烂的傻笑。

  “哦拜托Barry，一起去吧，Jim和Sue会喜欢你的——闪电侠出现在自己家的餐桌旁？你会让孩子们开心到跳起来的。”

 

*—*—*

 

  他们在几个街区之外降落下来。Barry把手高高举过头顶，伸展他的手臂，绿色的造物随着轻微的嗡嗡声消去。他的脊柱因为在整个旅程中被保持在同一个姿势而一阵阵地发疼（“我没法把它造得很大，Barry——因为戒指的限制”“……嗯哼”）。Barry带着些许好奇扫视了一下被微光照着的街道，公寓的窗户反射着路灯温暖的光，附近的排水管道传来轻微的滴水声。海滨城总是有一种……作为一个在城市长大的男孩的Barry能够欣赏的安慰人心的模糊背景声。愤怒的出租车司机对着行人按喇叭，还有持续不断的咸咸的海风吹乱他的头发。

  当Hal用自己的肩膀撞了撞他的时候，他才从沉思中回过神来。飞行员在让他的灯侠制服褪去的时候对着他露出一个温暖的微笑。Hal随意地用手拨了拨头发，抖了抖肩膀好把飞行员夹克穿得更舒适些，手上抱着一大袋子给侄子侄女的礼物。

  “走吧，我们快迟到啦。”

  一串串圣诞彩灯缠绕在灯柱与灯柱之间，明亮的白色灯带在海风中轻轻摇摆。他们的脚步声在道路上回响，一阵舒适的沉默在两人之间扩散开来。Barry不知道，当Hal闯入瞭望塔并打断了他的独自抑郁时，他在期待些什么，但绝对不会是像现在这样——一个Hal家庭的晚餐邀请……并且之前他从来没有见过Hal的家人。哦靠。

  他低头看了看自己身上的衣服，视线扫过他整齐地扣好了扣子的衬衫和他早上随手从公寓里抓出的一条运动裤。它们看起来绝对不怎么样，但也不至于太不正式——他把目光转向中心城所在的方向，突然有了一种紧张感——或许他应该回去换一身衣服，只要一秒钟就够了，或许更短……

  一只胳膊搭在了他的肩膀上，Barry对此惊讶地眨了眨眼，身体在他能阻止自己之前自觉地靠了过去。Hal一直是个乐得与人接触的家伙，总是爱用友好的拍背或者挤挤肩膀的动作来强调他的话语，不过最近这段时间他的动作更加……频繁了——在他们一同进入某个房间时他会将一只手轻轻覆在Barry的后背，或者在他们听取联盟任务简报的时候靠着他的肩膀。Barry有些不好意思承认，他从这些小动作里收到了多少安慰，这些小动作是如何在他感觉不太自信的时候告诉他Hal就在他的身旁的。

  “别想那么多啦，没事儿的。我已经告诉你了——Jim和Sue会喜欢你的，而且Sue总是会准备够二十个人吃的东西。”他抬起手蹭了蹭Barry的脸颊，眯起眼睛思索，“不过……我还真不知道她是否有过给神速力者准备晚餐的经验呢。”

  Barry佯装愤怒地盯着他，但他并没有将Hal的手臂从自己肩膀上抖下去，接触带来的的温暖让他的神经冷静了下来。

  “呃，你有告诉他们我是谁吗？我不想让你的家人陷入任何危险——”如果因为他而导致什么不好的事情发生在了Hal的侄子侄女身上，他这一辈子都不会原谅他自己的。

  Hal发出了不赞同的声音，把Barry带向一个拐角，走向两栋看起来十分现代的公寓楼。Barry从一间店铺玻璃的反光里瞥了一眼，然后因为他们现在的姿势而有些脸红，他的身子蜷向Hal的身侧，让他们看起来……好吧，看起来就像他们其实并不是的那样。他有点想不靠Hal那么近，但他不太能让自己做到这一点——室外的气温很低，而且Barry并没有穿外套，所以……

  “我并没有告诉他们，不过Jane十分聪明，她不出一会儿就能猜出来你是谁，”Hal的眼睛里闪烁着骄傲的光芒，Barry忍不住以微笑来回应。他一直很喜欢听Hal讲一些关于他的家人的事儿——也乐于得知，在联盟之外，有人关心和爱护Hal——他谈论自己侄子侄女的方式简直不能更令人喜欢。他把Barry拉到自己身前，轻轻地把他推向一级级的楼梯，Barry在他踏上第一级水泥楼梯前不小心绊了一下。

  “除此之外，”Hal的脚步声在Barry几步远的身后回响着，“孩子们已经听了好多关于绿灯侠和闪电侠一起冒险的故事，你不能剥夺他们见你真人的权利。”

  他把Barry推进一个被微光点亮的走廊，拽着Barry走向走廊尽头的一扇门——那扇整个门框都装饰着彩虹色灯带，还在中间粘着一个巨大的圣诞花环的门。听到Hal有在自己的家人面前提起过自己，Barry的内心被一种温暖的感觉填满，脸上的笑容也渐渐扩大。

  “我只是不想再让他们负担另一个身份秘密。如果因为我而有什么事情在你的家人身上发生那我——”

  Hal的双手落在他的肩膀上，打断了他没说完的话。“Barry，听我说，这没事的。孩子们已经知道我的身份好几年了——不能告诉任何人藏在面具下的那位小宅男金发先生是谁，只是他们能见到自己第二喜欢的超级英雄所需要付出的小小代价。”他在“第二”这个词上加了重音，对Barry挤了挤眼睛，然后大声地敲响了那扇橡木门。Barry又迅速地紧张了起来，用手抚平衬衫的前襟，然后又理了理头发。

  “不要告诉他们任何差点死掉的经历就好，或者任何尴尬的……实际上……靠——”

  Barry用一只手在Hal的背上拍了拍，对着Hal惊慌的表情投去了一个能晃到人眼的笑容。

  “我也根本没想过要那么做。”

 

*—*—*

 

  孩子们，毫不意外的，都高兴极了，Howard在Hal告诉他Barry是谁后就一直抓着Barry的手不放，然后拉着他去看他的超级英雄活动玩具收藏，Jane跟在后面问着他一些极其好笑的问题（好吧……只是不知道具体情况的话会觉得很好笑啦）。

  “你和Hal叔叔真的曾经打败过一个巨大的会说话的猩猩吗？并且还毁掉了一整栋楼？”

  Barry瞥向身后靠着门框的Hal，禁不住对着他们三人微笑。Hal对他做了个“你讲吧”的动作，转向他的弟弟，“仁慈”地留下Barry独自面对两个小孩子。并不是说这是多难的事情——Barry一直都很喜欢和孩子们交谈。他们从不把闪电侠看作某种义警（就像媒体在事后描述的那样），从不因为他把责任包揽在自己身上而对他有所臆测，也不因为有越来越多的只想跟他捣乱的超级罪犯出现而责怪他——他们把他视作一位英雄，一位想要帮助别人的人。每当有一个小孩子带着这样的眼神走向他，就像他是他们崇敬和喜爱的人那样，所以——那让所有的保守秘密和媒体谴责都变得值得了。

  “呃，是的，我们确实那样做了。虽然——”他弯下了腰，这样他就和孩子们一样高了，并且压低他的声音，悄悄地说道，“——毁掉那栋大楼的其实是你们的Hal叔叔。”

  他们都发出了一连串的笑声，Hal把头抵在门框上，怀疑地眯起眼睛，而Barry对着他有些得意地咧着嘴笑了。Hal看起来想要对“Barry如此明目张胆地试图在自己的侄子侄女面前让自己难堪”发表点儿意见，但却被Sue叫大家吃饭的声音打断了。刚出炉的火鸡的香气让Barry的肚子咕咕叫起来。

  孩子们从他的脚边跑过，冲向餐厅，Hal不禁笑了出来，手放在Barry的后腰处把他推向传出孩子们开心的笑声的源头。Barry因为这接触而红了脸，不小心在地毯上绊了一下，然后以超级速度让自己站直身体，（希望）没有任何人看见。

  Sue把他领向桌子的末端，那儿摆着两把靠得很近的椅子（原本应该只有一把椅子在那儿），但Barry并没有注意到这个，他已经完全被那一大桌子的食物所吸引，不禁为眼前的情景咽了咽口水。上帝啊。

  “这些——这些看起来简直太棒了，Susan，”他几乎是带着眩晕拉开了他的椅子，忽视了Hal的窃笑，努力把他的视线从他面前的大火鸡上挪开，给了Hal的弟媳一个灿烂的笑容，Sue看起来有点被这个笑容闪到了，脸红着把一盘还冒着热气的餐前面包放到桌子上，然后用一只手扯了扯她的围裙，“感谢你们让我加入了你们的晚餐，即使这几乎就是，呃，临时决定的。”

  “没关系的，Barry。叫我Sue就好——我们也很高兴你能来，真的。能见一见Hal的朋友总是很棒……”她说“朋友”这个词的方式和她看向他的带着猜测的眼神让Barry不禁睁大了眼睛，他的手心有些出汗，突然之间感到一阵惊慌，“……尤其是当他们知道那么多有趣（揭短）的故事。”

  Barry的眼里闪烁起了淘气的光芒，Hal赶紧用手捂住了Barry的嘴，眼睛向Barry射出死光：“不，那是不会发生的。”

  他以超级速度伸出手在Hal的肋骨那儿掐了一下，然后在Hal跳起来，膝盖碰地一下撞在了桌子上的时候摆出一副无辜的表情，蛋奶酒在玻璃杯里欢快地晃动。

  “啥？你不想让你弟弟一家知道有一次你输给了一头鲨鱼，就是因为一张报纸糊在了你的脸上？”

  Hal的头咚的一下砸在了桌子上，对着桌布发出一声低吼，Jim不小心被蛋奶酒呛了一下，Sue在努力不让自己的笑声从指缝间漏出来，而两个孩子都惊恐地盯着Hal。

  “Hal叔叔你输过？输给了一头鲨鱼？”

  Barry带着同情的笑容拍了拍Hal的后脑勺：“不必担心——他最后还是赢了它。你们的叔叔在战斗的时候从来都不退缩，即使是在面对危险的海洋生物的时候。”

  Hal用手肘捅了捅Barry的肋骨，Barry发出一声夸张的痛呼，接过了Jim递给他的一盘火鸡肉。当他看见Hal脸上被背叛的哀怨表情，他的嘴角因为毫不掩饰的喜悦而翘起。Hal小声地嘟囔着抓过Barry手上的盘子，Hal的手指蹭过他的手指的感觉让Barry感到一阵热流顺着他的手臂一路延伸而下。别这样，Barry。

  盘子被递向了Howard，Hal拿起了自己的叉子，Barry在看到Hal脸上邪恶的假笑时感到胃里一阵下沉。哦老天，他起了个什么头啊。

  “我们有告诉过你们闪电侠曾经得用手刨地才能阻止一个邪恶的外星人逃跑吗？”

 

*—*—*

 

  Barry认真地擦洗着盘子，热水冲刷过他的双手，他在一毫秒内擦干净了一个盘子，然后拿起下一个。Sue双手环在胸前，靠在橱柜旁，惊讶地睁大眼睛看着一叠叠干净的盘子迅速地在她面前堆了起来。

  “你应该经常来这儿坐坐，Barry。能看见自己做的饭菜如此受人欢迎的感觉真的很棒。”听到这句话，Barry的脸微微红了起来，小心地把最后一个盘子放在了那堆盘子的顶端。Hal之前第五次让他帮忙消灭掉那个南瓜派，当然，Barry绝对不会拒绝这个邀请——南瓜派的味道棒极了。他拿起一块干毛巾，在听到Hal的大笑声从另外一个房间传来的时候，也不由自主地露出了微笑。

  “这真的是一顿很棒的晚餐，很久以来最棒的一次了……”自他的母亲去世以来最棒的一次，真的。Darryl从不会把圣诞节过得很隆重，就仅仅是出去静静地吃顿晚餐或者偶尔准备一只火鸡。不会像Hal家这样，充满着无拘无束的笑声和无尽的蛋奶酒。“再一次谢谢你，能让我加入你们，我——”他停顿了一下，低头盯着他手里光洁的盘子，“——我很抱歉Hal就这样突然向你提出要多来一个人。他就这样强行把我从总部拖了出来……并不是说我不想来的意思！我只是不想，嗯，打扰你们。”

  Sue露出一个温暖的笑容，伸出一只手，Barry顺从地递给她一个湿盘子让她擦干。

  “Barry，这没什么的。我很高兴能知道在Hal出去拯救世界的时候，有这么一个好朋友能照看着他。”

  Barry停下了他的动作，在用他的余光瞥向Sue时又有些微微脸红。这是今天晚上她第二次用那种带有暗示性的语气说“朋友”这个词了，而且每一次Barry的心跳都有些加快，他有些不太确定这是怎么回事。

  “你确实有在照看他，不是吗？Howard和Jane都很喜欢他，很难想象要是有一天他回不来了的话孩子们会怎么想。”

  Sue的脸上露出了一种恍惚的表情，Barry为此放下了手中的盘子，把所有的注意力都放到了Sue的身上，在她带着害怕的表情抬起头看向他的时候，轻轻地把一只手放在她的小臂上。

  “我会确保他一定能回来的——我保证。”

  在战斗的时候，如果有Hal在他的身边（并且他通常都在），他总是会奋不顾身地率先冲入危险当中。如果事态变得糟糕，他会毫不犹豫的选择牺牲他自己，这些认知有时候让他觉得害怕。他确实一直有一种想要保护的欲望，不过一旦涉及到Hal，事情就不一样了——那更像是一种本能反应。但Barry也永远不会叫Hal待在安全的地方（他不会那样不尊重他），所以他折中于另一种方法，保证他自己总是能待在他的身后，用如同Hal关照他一样的方式来保护他。Sue把自己的手覆上他的手，轻轻捏了捏，她对着Barry展露出一个微笑，眼里微微泛着泪光。

  “谢谢你，Barry。”

  Barry带着小小的微笑抽开了手，转回身继续擦干成堆的盘子，感觉有些微的尴尬。当他刚刚擦干完他的那半堆盘子时，Sue的声音打断了他的思索——

  “你知道的，你是第一个被Hal带来见我们的人。”

  她说这句话的时候Barry不禁意识到她是在暗示些什么，惊惶得差点摔了盘子。他慌忙地用他的超级速度摸索着稳住盘子，把它放回那一叠盘子上，然后转身面向她，希望他看起来没有他实际上的那么慌乱。

  “真、真的吗？我是说，我猜我对此不太惊讶，事关私人生活的时候Hal总是比较注意隐私。”

  Sue对他露出一个“了解”的笑容，把她剩下的那叠盘子推向Barry，然后向后靠在了橱柜上，用手撑着脸对着Barry放出了大招。

  “嗯哼。但并不对你隐瞒，对吧。”

  Barry绝望地抓过了最顶上的盘子，用大到不必要的力气使劲擦着那湿润的瓷器。

  “呃，我的意思是，他是我最好的朋友——我是说，我们是最好的朋友。仅仅，嗯，仅仅是朋友。以一种非常柏拉图……的方式。”

  他开始用超级速度擦起了盘子，这让Sue笑得出了声，他突然绝望地想逃离这场对话。

  “随便你说什么都好，Barry。我很高兴的是终于知道了为什么Hal最近显得有些心不在焉——他只是情难自已*。”

  Barry感觉自己的脸从来都没有这么红过，他擦完最后一个盘子，以自己最快的速度退出了厨房。Sue的笑声在他背后响起，他冲进了厕所然后锁上了背后的门，重重地靠在了洗手台上。

  他用手捂住眼睛，努力想让他的心跳回复常态。他看了看镜子里的自己，然后打开水龙头，泼了些冷水在脸上，试图摆脱蔓延了整个上半身的潮红。

  并不是说他从来没有想过这个，如果他和Hal，不仅仅是朋友……如果在一起的话会是什么样子。他从遇见这位飞行员起就已经被他吸引，他还记得他第一次看见他自豪的笑容，脸上闪烁着自他的绿色造物发散出的光芒，贴身的制服下的肌肉以一种可以说是过于美好的方式拉伸着——他扪心自问，或许，只是或许，他并没有他自己认为的那么直。没错，他是有想过这件事，但他从未真正地仔细考虑过，甚至从未真的怀有这件事有发生的可能性的想法。

  Hal是他在这世界上最好的朋友，而且他从来没有对Barry显露过他有任何要更进一步的想法。Barry对着镜子里的自己眨眨眼，内心翻腾着，拿起一块手巾擦了擦他过于发烫的脸。好吧……是他不觉得他有。Hal和每一个人调情——很难知道他是认真的，还是仅仅为了维持他固有的形象。

  他按下了马桶冲水键，好制造出他并不是像个懦夫一样躲进浴室的假象，重新叠好手巾，并把它放回了洗手台。不，Sue误会了——Hal只是在做他自己，随意地和任何他正在交谈的人调情。调整好了心态，他轻轻地打开了浴室门，然后溜进了客厅，看见Sue并不在的时候放松地叹了口气。Hal和Jim正坐在他们的壁炉旁，端着两只蛋奶酒多得都快溢出来了的玻璃杯。Howard和Jane正在一张华丽的“闪电侠大战绿灯侠”的活动玩具毯上开心地玩着，整幅画面散发出一种惬意的假日氛围，Barry不禁为此微笑。

  Hal在Barry步入房间的时候停下了自己没说完的话，整张脸孔在看见他的时候都放出光彩，甚至让他背后的圣诞树都显得黯然失色。Sue的话语在他脑海里响起，让他一下子僵在了门廊里，心脏似乎都要跳出胸膛，呼吸痛苦地卡在了喉咙里。

  他只是情难自已*。

  靠。

 

*—*—*

 

  临近午夜，Jim带着Howard和Jane回到他们各自的房间去了，他们俩每个人都给了Barry一个大大的拥抱，当然，Barry绝对不会承认这两个拥抱让他有点想哭。他小口抿着Jim倒给他的蛋奶酒，想要转过身告诉Hal“闪电侠玩偶在拯救圣诞节大战中大胜绿灯侠玩偶”的故事，却发现灯侠神秘地消失了。

  Sue指了指不远处的一扇门，Barry为此挑起一根眉毛。无视了Sue那会意的笑容，他目不斜视地穿过了一个半遮着的壁龛，立刻就看见了Hal站在通向阳台的玻璃滑门后的身影。

  门在被拉开的时候发出哗啦一声，为了不吵醒孩子们，Barry尽可能小心地关上它，然后轻轻地走到Hal的身旁，把手肘搁在阳台的围栏上，顺着Hal的视线看向海滨城夜晚温暖的黄色灯光。冰冷的海风吹过衬衫的领口，Barry不禁轻微地颤抖了一下，Hal以令人难以察觉的方式向Barry靠近了一点儿，这样一来他们的肩膀就相互贴着了。他又倾斜了一下身子，替Barry挡住了吹来的海风。Barry禁不住微微笑了一下。

  “你知道吗，实际上我和Jim是犹太人。”

  Barry难以置信地转过头，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。Hal轻轻哼了一声，撞了撞Barry的肩膀，带着一点略微怀念的笑容看向海滨城的远方。

  “我们从未真正庆祝过圣诞节，我妈妈并不会为此做什么准备，然后……”他停顿了一下，眉头紧皱，陷入了旧时的回忆，“嗯，我们会点几支蜡烛，吃点马铃薯饼之类的——直到我爸去世。从那以后我们就再也没有庆祝过任何节日了。”

  Hal沮丧地叹了口气，Barry尽可能不引人注意地稍稍往Hal身上靠了靠（室外真的很冷），Hal一时间因此屏住了呼吸，雪花在他们面前随着微风消失在了夜色中。

  “我的妈妈总是很热衷于庆祝圣诞节——她在万圣节刚过的时候就会开始布置圣诞装饰了，”他听见Hal轻声地笑了，放弃了掩饰的努力，终于让自己和Barry紧紧地靠在了一起，身体的接触让十二月的空气显得不再那么冰冷，“她总是说，圣诞存在于人们的心里，而不仅仅是日历上的一个数字。”

  他回想起来，他的妈妈会让他穿着一件手工编织的圣诞毛衣去上学（那些毛衣让他被打的次数远远超出了平常）；还有刚出炉的圣诞甜饼，让整个房子里都充满了香草和肉豆蔻的香气；还有他的妈妈在装饰圣诞树时哼着的古老圣诞歌曲，想到这些，Barry不禁露出了一个微笑。她让圣诞节不再只是一个小假日，而是一场盛宴——一场Barry会花整整一年的时间来期盼的盛宴。

  不过——他茫然地看向漫漫黑夜，脸上的笑容也消失不见——好景不长，他曾经渴望的圣诞节转变成了一种充满了痛苦的回忆，带着刺痛提醒着他他失去了什么。他记得，在十一月的第一天，大概在他的妈妈被谋杀后一个月，他放学回家，给自己披上了一件厚厚的大衣，偷偷溜出Darryl的房子，乘上了开往铁山监狱的公交车。他记得，自己冰凉的手贴在探视处的玻璃上，眼里充满了泪水，而他的爸爸满脸羞愧地看着他，无法开口说出任何一个安慰的词语，然后被带回了他的牢房。他现在依旧会在每年的十一月一日来到他妈妈的墓地，在光滑的大理石上放一个大大的花环，这让她的离去变得稍微可以让人接受了一点儿，就好似，不论这个世界变成什么样，至少他的妈妈还能继续庆祝圣诞。

  一只温暖的手覆上了他的手腕，让他从自己的思绪中回过神来。Hal带着感同身受的微笑看着他，轻轻捏了捏他的手，然后抽回身继续看向这座城市。

  “说实话，”Barry清了清嗓子，弯了弯自己的手指，以此来适应温暖的突然离去，“我觉得她只是以此为借口来满足她对于薄荷的痴迷。”

  Hal再一次轻声笑了出来，转而用手撑着下巴，脸转向了Barry，露出了一个大大的笑容，笑得眼角都起了皱。

  “啊，我们在瞭望塔厨房发现的薄荷饼干就是这么来的了。”

  Barry抬起手捋了捋自己的头发，对着Hal不好意思地笑了：“没错。”

  “它们真的很好吃——我大概吃了有二十块吧。”

  突如其来的赞扬让Barry的脸红了起来，手摸着自己的后脑勺，从睫毛底下小心地瞥向Hal。

  “我能说什么呢——闪电侠有许多不为人知的才华吧。”

  Hal嗯了一声表示同意，他的手重新落到了围栏上，发出的声响随着微风飘向远方，他又看向了阳台外的景色。Barry看着两人靠得很近的手，努力压下自己想要再挪动一点点，把两人的手叠在一起的冲动。老天，今天晚上他是怎么了？这个平安夜里的某种悬而未决的期待一直不停地扰乱着他的脑子，而Sue关于他和Hal之间的关系的那些……旁敲侧击的话完全起到了相反的作用。他或许应该站远一点……但他现在所处的位置是如此的舒适，Hal的肩膀为他挡住了寒风，身体的一侧也紧紧贴着他的。Barry一点一点地把自己的脚挪向了Hal的靴子，嗯……Hal没有挪开自己的身子，所以……

  “这样很好啊，”Hal的声音很轻，伴随着微风，近乎耳语，“能再一次有理由来庆祝点儿什么。”

  “是啊……”Barry的嗓音渐渐低了下去，转过身去观察Hal的模样，城市的灯光映得他的棕色眸子看起来更加温暖，衬托出他的颧骨，总是散落在他眼旁的一簇簇发丝闪烁着星星点点的光芒。Barry欣赏着这一切。Hal捕捉到了Barry看着他的目光，对着Barry疑问地挑起了一根眉毛，Barry感觉自己脸颊发热，于是把视线转回到了阳台的围栏上。他真的得在做出什么傻事之前快点儿离开这里——今晚发生的事情让他感觉自己突然变得有些轻率不计后果了。

  “我想再次感谢你把我带到了这儿，这——自从Darryl去世之后我……呃——”他低下了头，指尖捻着自己袖口上的一根线头，思考着自己该怎么开口，手指都有些麻木了，“——或许对于你来说，这感觉起来不太一样，但这确实，对我来说，意义重大。”

  Hal把自己的手覆上了他的，Barry对他眨了眨眼，满脸惊异。他把Barry的手翻了个面儿，这样一来，他们就是掌心对着掌心了，然后十指交缠。Barry的心脏在胸膛里疯狂地跳动着，不自觉地握紧了Hal的手。

  “嘿，我也想要你在这里，”Hal的声音低沉而又沙哑，语气严肃，眼睛看着他们交握的双手，表情有些不寻常的脆弱，“这，呃，对我来说也很有意义。”

  Barry用自己的拇指碰了碰Hal的食指，灯侠猛地深吸了一口气，眨眨眼，透过睫毛的阴影看着他。他们之间的气氛陡然变得让人紧张起来，Barry快要因为太过想要缩短他俩之间的距离，把自己的嘴唇贴上Hal的而震动起来了。他想要做点儿疯狂的事情，想要不考虑后果就直接倾身向前。Hal在他们相握的手上做的每一个小动作都伴随着一串带着热度的火花，沿着他手臂的神经一路向上。

  “是吗？”Barry询问的声音几乎微不可闻，他所有的感知都集中到了他们相触的双手那儿，他的心跳失去了规律，他听见Hal嗯了一声作为回答，而Hal的视线落到了Barry的嘴唇上，眸色变深，还带着一点绝望。

  Barry的视线也同样挪向了Hal的嘴唇，Hal手上一用力，把Barry拉向自己；Barry的呼吸卡住了，他侧了侧头，闭上了眼睛——

  玻璃滑门哗啦一下被人拉开了，Hal像被烫到了似的立马向后退去，Barry动用神速力迅速溜到了阳台的另一头，脸颊发热，并且坚决不让自己看向Hal。

  “噢，我很抱歉——我并不是有意要……打断你们……”Sue看起来真心满怀歉意，Barry发现自己无法对她生气——好吧，但还是有那么一点儿。“我只是想要告诉你们，Jim和我也要准备休息了——孩子们明天清晨就要起床所以……”她的声音渐渐变小，对着Barry的方向挑了挑眉，极速者有些不自在地靠着冰冷的金属围栏动了动，伸手捋了捋自己的头发，心里带着失去机会的挫败感，努力回忆着该怎么组织语言，然后闭着眼不自然地清了清嗓子。

  “我——现在，嗯，确实挺晚了我也该——”不知道为什么，“离开”这个词卡在了他的喉咙里，他终于鼓起勇气偷偷看了Hal一眼，当他看见对方脸上小心维持着的空白表情时，他的胃忍不住揪了起来。

  “我送你出去吧。”Hal的话语随着他穿过玻璃滑门而消失在空气中，Barry有些眩晕地跟上他的脚步。Sue看着他的表情带有某种同情，Barry的心僵成了一块石头，在大门在他背后关上之前轻轻挥了挥手。突然之间，就只剩下他们俩独处了，而这一阵沉默让人感觉很不自在——他们俩之间从来都没有过这种奇怪的紧张感，Barry不禁开始担心他们是不是毁掉了什么，这个想法让他盯着鞋尖的眼睛感到一阵刺痛。

  Hal深深吸了一口气，然后转身面对Barry，脸上挂着一个Barry从来没有见过的勉强笑容。Barry讨厌看见Hal露出这样的表情。

  “圣诞快乐，Barry。”

  他点亮了他的戒指，飘在半空，身上的衣服转变成了制服。他的视线从Barry的脸上挪开，肩膀依旧紧绷着。

  “哦是啊——圣诞快乐，Hal。”

  Hal犹豫了一下，Barry看见他脸上有一丝后悔之意，但那一闪而过，消失在了已经戴在脸上的面具之后。他在自己的身侧紧握拳头，咬紧牙关，顺着街道飞向了远方，转过街角，然后消失在了夜色中。

 

*—*—*

 

  他在优胜美地公园里的雪地上踩下一个个脚印。从山顶上顺着山的一侧滑下来，一路到达山脚，Barry冲向内华达州的边界。他把自己的速度降低到了休闲散步的水平，大约每小时两百英里——他并不着急回到自己空荡荡的公寓里去。

  每当他合上眼，脑海里闪现出的就是Hal空白的表情，他僵着肩膀转过身的样子，他的手紧握成拳头时的轻微颤抖——他是如何封闭起自己，然后消失在黑暗里的。上帝，他们都做了些什么？

  他在内华达的一个湖边刹住车。喘着粗气望向静止的水面，他摘掉自己的面罩，一只手沮丧地捋了捋他的头发。

  他们俩都有想要尝试，对吧？他没有会错Hal抓住他的手把他拉近的意思，当他的视线落到他的嘴唇上的时候他唇畔炙热的呼吸，还有当他把Barry拉近的时候撞到的他的膝盖。老天啊，他也渴求这个——他身体里的每一个细胞都赞同他的观点，就好像Hal是一颗星球，把他拉到了自己的轨道上，而他无法逃离；他也没想过要离开。他们两人呼吸交汇的方式，Hal的手是如何捏紧了他的手，这似乎是不可抗拒的——就好像自从Hal在遇见他仅仅两分钟后就摘掉他绿色的多米诺面具，一边还说着“瞧，我的真名是Hal Jordan”，表现得这是世界上最简单的事情一样开始，他们就已经踏上这条通往当前境况的路了。

  他抬起脚扬起一小片散沙，然后弯下身撑着自己的膝盖，用手紧紧抓住自己制服的面料。他的心跳依旧很快。这本应该是一件很简单的事情——他们的友谊就是这么自然而然，像呼吸一样，并不需要费任何心神；但现在他们的关系好像走到了一个十字路口。在他看来，他有两个选择——他可以跑回自己的公寓然后假装什么都没有发生过，努力忽视这种令人不安的沉默，又或许，只是或许，他们可以回到他们以前的关系。再或者……或者，他可以去找他，可以做一点疯狂的事情（又或者其实这一点也不疯狂——这或许是他想过的最正常的点子了），可以留下一点儿线索然后躲到一旁，希望Hal会像以前那样随他而来。

  Barry闭上眼睛，回想着今晚当他走进客厅里的时候Hal的表情，他那连眼角都皱起来的纯粹的笑意，他总是知道什么时候Barry需要一只温暖的手揽着他的肩膀，他总是在Barry需要他的时候来到他身边，并且从来不问多余的问题……然后他想象着自己一路跑回中心城，打开他空旷公寓的大门，躺在冰冷的床上，盯着天花板，努力忘记发生的一切的情景。

  是啊——他站起身，重新戴上自己的面罩，转过身看了看远处的山峰，脸上带着一个坚定的笑容——我绝对不会让它发生。

  一声巨响突然爆发出来，沙子在他的脚下转化成了玻璃，然后他离开了这里。

 

*—*—*

 

  他冲进Ferris航空的大门，跑上了通往Hal公寓的楼梯，不加思索就震动穿过了公寓的木质房门。一踏进房间，他就把自己的制服重新收回了戒指里。

  Barry试探性地向前走了一步，手指划过门旁的小边桌。他不由得因为桌子上厚厚的一层灰尘而皱起眉头。他从来没有喜欢过Hal的公寓——给人一种毫无生气、无人居住的感觉，而他痛恨这个。平日里的Hal总是充满了活力与欢笑，而当Barry看见公寓里被清风掀起的灰色窗帘，四散在咖啡桌上的空外卖盒，光秃秃的厨房流理台，和从未被人使用过的餐桌，这样的巨大反差总是让他心烦意乱。他借着一点微光四处探寻Hal的踪迹，心脏因为不安而猛烈跳动。他绕着沙发转了一圈，没有人，然后走向了厨房。就在这时，一个想法突然闪现在他的脑海里，让他停住了脚步。万一Hal并没有回到这里呢？他甚至可能在宇宙里的任何一个地方。

  他的思索被一声来自公寓深处的疲惫叹息打断了。床架发出的轻微咔吱声打破了沉寂。Barry冲向走廊，鞋子从地毯上踏过，他的胃里升起一小簇希望。然后他看见了他。

  Hal正坐在床垫的边缘，脸埋在双手里，肩膀因为疲惫而耷拉着。Barry从来没有看见过这样的Hal，就好似他在战斗之前就已经选择了放弃——他因突然占据自己心神的一阵保护欲而感到惊讶，手指紧紧抓住门框，他压下自己内心想要靠近他然后安慰他的欲望。

  “Hal。”

  飞行员猛地从手掌之中抬起头，整个身子由于惊慌而绷紧，他抬头惊讶地看着Barry，表情在惊恐和犹疑之间快速切换。

  “Barry——”他的声音粗哑，无力，好像他已经精神萎靡，“我以为你已经回家了？”

  Barry向前走了一步，靠近床边。Hal的喉结抽动了一下，手指紧攥着床单，带着听天由命的表情看着他。

  “是的…我——”Barry在他碰触到Hal膝盖的时候停了下来。Barry伸出一只手，捧起Hal的下颚，Hal为此深吸了一口气。Barry带着一个颤抖的笑容轻轻偏了偏Hal的头。

  “——我忘记了一件事。”

  Hal的表情在Barry倾身向前、低下身子的时候变得柔和，Barry的膝盖压上了Hal两腿之间的床垫。他们额头相抵。他听见Hal轻唤了一声他的名字，两人的鼻尖碰到了一起。Hal的一只手带着崇敬的意味覆上了Barry的大腿，两人之间的空气因为渴求而变得稀薄。Barry的手指沿着Hal的颈侧滑下，停在了他的心脏之上，视线在Hal紧张地舔湿自己嘴唇的时候紧锁在他的舌尖。他把自己的手指探入Hal的衬衫，把他拉近。他突然感到无比确信，他心里所有的犹豫都烟消云散，他缩短了他们的距离，两人的嘴唇终于贴合在了一起。

  上帝，为什么他会认为这件事做起来很难？为什么他会认为做这件事的风险很大？不过就是唇瓣相触罢了——他感觉那么顺其自然，就好像有人点醒了他一般，所有的事情都变得有理有据。Hal发出了愉快的轻哼声，伸手抱住了Barry，想要把他拉得更近；他往左边侧了侧头，把自己的舌头滑进了Barry的嘴里。Barry抬起手探入了Hal的发丝之间，被两人舌尖碰触的感觉惊得透不过气。呼吸开始变得火热起来，他融化在了Hal的怀抱里，有股热量窜过他的脊柱，他努力想要与Hal贴得更紧。

  或许他不应该这样做，因为现在他知道了Hal的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇是怎样的感觉，Hal的手指陷进他的后腰里是怎样的感觉，他不自觉地把自己的髋骨往他的手心里送去。他并不觉得自己能停下来，他完全可以一辈子都坐在这里感受着Hal的嘴唇缓慢地，带着欲望磨蹭着他的嘴唇，这让他全身都变得火热起来。Hal在轻啄了一下他的下唇之后放过了他，顺着Barry的下颌落下一个个吻，然后把自己的嘴唇贴上了他的脖子，Barry因此开始喘息。每当Hal的舌头舔一下他，Barry攥着Hal衣服的手就握得更紧，身体因为渴望而颤抖。

  他敏感的皮肤告诉他Hal的睫毛正刷过他的脖颈，他不由得因此发出短促的笑声；Hal微笑着在他的肌肤上落下一个个吻，手轻抚着他的后颈，这些接触让Barry觉得自己晕乎乎的。Barry拉起Hal埋在他颈侧的脑袋，再一次吻上了Hal的嘴唇，舌尖舔过Hal的下唇，这让他的心情比这个月的其他时候好了太多，好到快要控制不住他贴着Hal的嘴唇而大笑起来。

  “快停下，你个傻瓜。”Hal也忍不住笑了起来，让他们不再双唇相贴，转而把两人的额头抵在了一起。他的一只手依旧摩挲着Barry脑后的金发，好像再也不愿意离开。

  “不好意思，我——”他不禁又笑了出来，用手撑着Hal的胸口好让自己抽回身子，脸上的笑容里是纯粹的喜悦，他伸手把Hal的刘海拨开，“我只是高兴。”

  Hal的手附上Barry的后背，手指描绘着Barry背后脊椎的小小突起，喜爱之情溢于言表，他微眯着眼睛，让自己的手指顺着Barry的后背滑下。他再一次吻住了Barry，就好像无法忍受与他分开一分一毫一样，他侧过头，把这个吻变得更加色情，把舌头更深地探进了Barry的嘴里，Barry为此发出一声受到惊吓的呻吟。Hal退回身，对Barry露出了一个充满了邪恶意味的得意笑容，放在Barry颈后的手滑到了他的腰侧，撑起身改变了他们俩的姿势，如此一来，Barry就被他压在了他和床垫之间。

  “那么——”他的手又滑到了Barry的肚子上，调整了一下，让自己跨坐在了Barry的髋部，然后捕捉到Barry的视线，在自己缓缓俯下身子的时候也锁住Barry的双眼，意图十分明显。

  “——你将会变得更加快乐。”

 

*—*—*

 

  有什么东西让他的鼻子感觉痒痒的，Barry有些气恼地揉了揉自己的脸，又把自己往被子里埋得更深。他感觉十分温暖舒适，并且在一段时间以内绝对不想要再动一下。一只温暖的手探入了他的发丝之间，手指轻轻地画着圈儿。Barry回应似的哼了哼，他眨了眨眼，脸上露出一个微笑。

  Hal正用手肘撑着身子，带着微笑俯视着他。他的头发乱糟糟地支棱着，整个人满足得几乎闪闪发光。

  “嘿。”

  Barry的微笑扩大了，伸出手抚摸着Hal的胸膛，手指轻柔地随意画着圈儿。

  “我本不想弄醒你的，不过我们得在九点的时候到Jim和Sue那儿拆礼物。”

  Barry惊讶地眨眼，四处打量了一下房间的摆设，好像刚刚才想起来他们现在在哪儿。他瞥见了床边的闹钟，疑惑地皱起了眉。

  “但现在才八点。”

  Hal又露出了意有所指的得意笑脸，翻过身把Barry压在了床上，Barry由于突如其来的全身接触而喘了口气。Hal懒洋洋地用手磨蹭着他的腰侧，把两人的嘴唇再一次压到了一起。另一只手不慌不忙地轻轻探入Barry的发间，Barry在他的身下感觉自己仿佛就要融化了。最后轻啄了一下，Hal离开了Barry的唇瓣，用手撑起自己的下巴，另一只手的手指描绘着Barry的眉毛，然后划过Barry的颧骨，停在了他的嘴唇上。

  “拆我的礼物可是要花点儿时间的。”

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_d69d192


End file.
